Warmth
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: How will the group be different with Zuko in it? How will Aang react when Zuko begins to show emotions towards him? WARNING--BoyxBoy love--Zukaang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ZUKO

Zuko sat, staring into the fire for quite some time.

_"Do you think we could be friends?" _Aang's voice echoed in his head.

"Maybe…" he said to himself. The fire crackled and popped as he sat, lost in his thoughts. He had chosen to sleep outside tonight, for the 100 year old bed he was given was horribly uncomfortable. Even the cold stone floors of the fountain corridor were more comfortable.

"…but now's my chance to find out."

_'Do you think they can trust me at all?' _he thought, _'After all that's happened…I'll have to make it up to them. I've dome some things I'm not proud of , and I need to clear my conscious."_

Finally, after hours awake thinking, he laid his head down on his pillow to sleep, and… Rustle… "Wh—huh? Who's there?

AANG

"Could we have been friends? Can we, after all that's happened?" Aang asked himself as he stared at the ceiling in his room. He too was awake thinking about how things would be different with Zuko in the group.

Aang tossed and turned in the ancient bed. "Man this bed is just awful! Zuko was smart sleeping outside! Maybe I could join him."

Aang sat up and slid on his pants and tunic. He grabbed his sleeping bag and made his way to the door. He quietly opened the door and crept down the stone corridor. He got to the fountain in the center of the room when he saw Zuko's face by the light of the fire.

_'He's sleeping,' _he thought, _'I better be quiet.' _He paused for a second, looking at Zuko's face. _'He seems so, calm and, peaceful…I've never seen him like…' _Rustle. His sleeping bag had gotten caught on a small tree growing through a crack in the floor.

"Wh—huh? Who's there?" Zuko asked, his voice tired and groggy.

"Uh, hi! Sorry to wake you, I was just coming out here to sleep because…"

"…you couldn't sleep on the cot?" Zuko finished. Aang nodded. "Me neither."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. And, I wasn't sleeping, by the way."

"What?" Aang asked.

"When you shook the tree, I wasn't asleep. I had just lain down."

"Oh…why were you up so late, anyway?" Aang asked, setting out his mat.

"Just," –sighs- "lost in thought, I guess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well…"

"That's alright; you don't have to tell me. Everyone has to have some privacy."

Zuko sighed, and added wood to the fire, knowing they wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

_'Here we go…' _Zuko thought. "Do you remember when I was knocked out rescuing you from Zhao?'

Aang nodded.

"You saved me by getting me into the woods, and when I woke, you asked me…" his voice trailed off.

"…if we could've been friends?" Aang finished. "Yeah I remember. Why?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking about. Do you think we…-sighs-…could be friends now?"

"I don't see why not."

"I will make it up to you, and your friends. I promise I will." Zuko said, with determination in his voice. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, and I want to make amends."

"The monks used to teach us that no matter what a person's past may be, everyone should be given the chance to undo the damage done."

"What was this place like before the war?"

"This temple was used by the nuns, and was where the bison were born and raised. I can remember them flying through the buildings, gliders soaring through the canyon…"

"It must have been a magnificent sight. I only wish I could've seen it. Is this where you got Appa?"

"No. I got him from the Eastern Air temple. Bison were raised there too."

"I came to this temple one week after my banishment, to, um, look for you. I couldn't believe how beautiful the temple was. I wandered through the entire complex. I found amazing sights and beautiful pieces of artwork. Unfortunately, I was caught up in my motive and didn't take time to appreciate the grandeur."

"I remember the Fire Nation before the war, too." Zuko's golden eyes stared at him for a moment, then he nodded. "It was also very beautiful. I used to go every spring to visit my friend Kuzon, to see the Fire Lilies in bloom. It was a peaceful place then."

"I wish I could've seen that, too."

They looked at each other for a moment, wondering about the other's past.

"I guess we should go to bed now." Zuko said. He laid back and quickly fell asleep. Aang looked one last time into the fire.

_'I think we can be friends…'_

ZUKO

He woke the next morning at sunrise. He looked over at Aang.

_'Why isn't he breathing?'_

Aang's chest lay still, his body limp. Zuko quickly scuffled his way to Aang's side. He held Aang's hand, tears streaming down his face. Aang was dead.

"What's happening?! Why?! Aang! Please wake up!" The small body didn't stir. "Noooooooo!" he cried as his body shot up. He looked around. It was night, and the fire was dwindling. Aang was sitting up, watching him.

"Zuko, what's wrong? Why were you yelling?" Aang asked as he made his way to Zuko's side.

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it? It can help you from having another one."

"No. I'll be okay." He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Aang sat and watched him for a moment. He face was calm and relaxed.

'_I don't think I've ever seen him so calm before...'_ Aang thought as his eyes drooped and his head became heavy. He fell asleep next to Zuko. A cold wind blew and his body shuddered. His hand subconsciously reached out and rested on Zuko's side. Aang felt warmth and pulled himself closer. Ha lay next to Zuko, his head near Zuko's chest, and his arm wrapped around Zuko's waist. Aang slept soundly that night, and Zuko never stirred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ZUKO

The first ray of dawn struck Zuko's face. His body absorbed the sun's energy. Slowly, he opened his eyes and…-GASP!-

"Aang?" he said quietly. The small body didn't stir, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. He then felt Aang's hand wrapped around his waist, clutching his shirt. He moved it and slowly got up.

It was around six o' clock in the morning. Everyone else was asleep. He rose with the sun every morning. He stretched as he walked slowly over to the fountain and began to undress. Since he was alone in the mornings, he took this time to bathe in peace. He heated the water, and slowly slipped in.

"Ahhhhh…Finally." He said aloud, forgetting about the still sleeping Aang. Aang's eyes slowly opened. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

AANG

The slight noise woke Aang from his peaceful sleep. He looked around and saw the sun barley creeping over the horizon. He saw Zuko's empty mat in front of him.

_'I've been here all night?…What am I going to tell him?'_

He looked over to the fountain and saw Zuko's bare chest through the rising steam. His head was resting against the stone wall of the fountain, his eyes closed.

_'He's so cute…wait what?! Don't think that, it's wrong! And yet…'_

Zuko stretched and began to sit up. Aang quickly rolled over and pretended to just be waking up.

ZUKO

Aang was rolling and stretching when Zuko looked over.

_'Thank the spirits I've got my trunks on.'_

Aang sat up and looked around until he saw Zuko.

"Um…good…morning?" Aang said, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Morning." Zuko replied.

"So, you saw me sleeping here?"

Zuko nodded.

"I'm sorry,…I just…"

"It's alright. You fell asleep. It doesn't bother me."

"I was so tired, I just collapsed and fell asleep right there. I don't know why I was so close to you though."

"It was chilly last night. I was warm, so you moved closer to me. Many people do that in their sleep."

"You were very peaceful when you slept. So calm and relaxed."

"I haven't been calm in a long time. I guess my conscious is starting to clear. That was the first good sleep I had in a long time."

There was an uneasy silence.

"You're up early, huh?" Aang asked to break the silence.

"I rise with the sun every day. I can't help it…uh, care to join me?" he asked. "Soak away your troubles?"

"Sure, I-I guess." Aang said as he walked over to the fountain. He removed his tunic and shyly slid off his pants. He slowly dropped into the steaming water. He let out a deep sigh as all of his muscles relaxed.

Zuko shot in a burst of steam, heating it even more. Aang slipped under the water and floated just below the surface, his face just breaking the surface. He drifted lazily towards Zuko. Then he shot up and bent a stream of water into Zuko's face.

"Aah!" Zuko yelled as Aang sat laughing at him. "Why you little..!" he yelled as he dunked Aang under the water.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Zuko laughed as Aang slowly peeked his head out of the water. Then, he stood up and bent a large wall of water towards Zuko.

"Aang?!" Zuko yelled as he was swept out of the pool and onto the cold stone floor. Aang was laughing hysterically.

"Just like old times, eh?" he said between laughs.

Zuko scowled, but anger subsided to joy as he joined in, laughing harder and harder. Aang looked down at the nearly nude teen sprawled out on the floor, his chest heaving.

_'Cute…' _he thought.

Zuko noticed him scanning his body. He could feel his face getting hot.

"Well, there goes our bath." he said.

"The fountain will fill it back up in a few hours. Don't worry."

They dried off and got dressed. Surely the rest of the gang heard the commotion and were waking up.

"What was all that racket?" Katara asked as she scowled at Zuko.

"Relax. It was just a friendly battle."

"Yeah, that I won!" Aang said triumphantly.

Zuko looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Only because you threw a tidal wave at me!"

Katara continued to scowl at Zuko as she walked over to start a fire.

"Here, let me." Zuko offered.

"I'm not helpless. I can do it by myself!"

"Katara, Zuko's just trying to help." Aang said.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you should snap at me! I know I've done some horrible things, but I want to make it up to everyone."

"Good luck, 'cause your going to need it." Katara growled.

"Whatever. C'mon Aang, we need to begin your lessons while the sun is rising."

THE NEXT SCENE FOLLOWS "THE FIREBENDING MASTERS"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ZUKO

"You're firebending is excellent, and your advancing quickly." Zuko said one evening, sitting by the fire with Aang.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're firebending gets stronger and stronger every day."

"Thanks Zuko. I think I might meditate some before bed, care to join me?"

"Why not? I'm not too familiar with meditation though."

"Here, let me show you. Sit down here with your legs crossed. Now place your arms like such." he said, placing his hands on his knees. "Now clear everything out of your mind except what you want to meditate on."

Zuko's cleared his mind, not sure what to meditate on, but before he could choose, Aang's image was the last thing in his mind. He focused on it. It brought him warmth and peace. He didn't understand why, but he liked it. They sat in silence for several minuets. Zuko began moving out of his control. His hand reached over and wrapped around Aang's waist. He pulled Aang closer. At first Aang didn't react, but when Zuko began to stroke his sides…

"Zuko? Are you alright?"

"What? Huh? Oh, -chuckles- sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I think that's enough meditation for now."

"Yeah, okay." Zuko said, sighing. They gathered their beds and prepared to go to sleep. Aang slept opposite of Zuko, instead of beside him like he had for the past few nights. That night, Zuko lay awake for several hours, unable to sleep. Finally, he fell asleep at about four in the morning.

AANG

Zuko woke up to find Aang gone. He looked around. The sun was high in the sky. It was near noon.

"Aang?" Zuko yelled. "Anyone? Where is everyone? Hello? Sokka? Toph? Anyone?!"

"Zuko! There you are. I thought you'd never wake up." Aang called coming from the hallway that led into the corridor.

"I didn't sleep good last night." Zuko explained.

"Yeah, me neither." _'Maybe because we were apart…'_

"Where is everyone?" Zuko asked.

"They went out. There's a village a ways away from here. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"And you stayed?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you here alone."

"So what are we gonna do while there gone?"

"Good point… Well, there's a forest on the other side of the cliffs. You want to go hiking maybe. Camp out?"

"Sure beats hanging around here." Zuko replied.

They gathered some supplies and made their way to a small bridge that spanned the gap.

ZUKO

"Are you upset about what I did last night, Aang?"

"No, not really. I was just surprised. But, many people do that when they first meditate. It's just instinct."

"What is?"

"To touch and to hold."

They hiked through the woods for several hours.

"Zuko, this might sound weird, but when you were holding me last night, I felt warm inside. And when you let go, I was cold and empty. That's why I couldn't sleep, I guess."

Zuko was shocked. That was the exact same feeling he had last night. But instead of telling Aang, he just shrugged in confusion. They walked for a little while longer, not noticing the gathering storm clouds on the horizon. Suddenly…

CRASH

Thunder reverberated through the woods. The wind began to pick up. Rain began to fall and the temperature dropped fast.

"We need to find shelter, fast!" Zuko yelled over the pouring rain.

"Look, a cave!"

They raced into the cavern to escape the pouring rain. As the temperature dropped, it turned to sleet.

"It's freezing!" Zuko said, shivering.

"At this altitude, most storms become blizzards."

"I'll start a fire then." Zuko said as he gathered some branches that were strewn about the cave.

Aang emptied the contents of their bag: two sleeping bags, some spare clothes, berries, fruit, fresh water, and a blanket.

The sleet outside turned to snow as the temperature continued to drop rapidly. Both boys were soaking wet.

"We need to change or we'll freeze to death." Zuko pointed out. Aang agreed and he began to undress himself. As he turned, Zuko could see the scar on his back. "Some scar," he said, "can I look at it?" Aang turned his back and held still as Zuko stroked the leathery skin. Aang felt nothing. His other hand reached up to his face, and was met with the same feeling as he lightly touched his own scar. "Just like mine." He said in a small, sympathetic voice.

"I guess were not so different." Aang said.

They settled in and had some dinner. They passed the evening chatting by the fire. Zuko could here Aang's voice becoming shaky, but didn't pay much attention to it. Finally, they decided to call it a day. Aang stood up to get his sleeping bag when suddenly, he collapsed to the floor.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko cried running to Aang's side.

"S-so…c-c-cold." He whispered, barely audible.

Zuko looked at Aang. His lips were blue and his face was pale.

'_It must be the cold. I can keep myself warm, but he can't.'_

Zuko had to warm Aang up, or he would die of hypothermia. In times of crisis, people don't think, they just act. Zuko stripped off his clothes as well as Aang's except for their underwear. He brought his body temperature up and wrapped himself around the shivering boy. He covered them with the blanket. Zuko held Aang as tight as he could. Aang's body shuddered, but relaxed. It moved closer to the warmth. Aang's head nuzzled into Zuko's chest. Zuko got goose bumps. He held Aang closer.

"I feel warm when you are around me too, Aang." Zuko said, knowing Aang couldn't hear him.

They fell asleep soon after, both could feel the heat between them; neither of them woke that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ZUKO

Zuko woke the next morning and found Aang snuggled against his bare chest. Something made Zuko bring him closer in a protective hold.

_'He's all right.'_

Zuko dressed, relit the fire, and then left the cave to gather supplies. The storm had lulled, but showed signs of gaining strength. The trees were covered in ice as a heavy, wet snow fell. He gathered more wood, food, and fresh water. He returned to the cave and found Aang awake staring into the glowing embers of the fire. Zuko knew what he was thinking.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I did what I had to keep you alive."

"I know, Zuko." He paused for what seemed like forever. "Thank you… I slept so good last night. I was so warm. It was you, wasn't it? You kept me warm and safe."

Zuko nodded. "Well, you mean a lot to me."

Aang's face flushed. Zuko went to Aang's side and sat next to him, rekindling the fire.

"Are you still cold, Aang?"

"No, now that you're next to me again." Zuko looked at Aang with confused eyes.

'_Does he…Do I…?'_

"Aang, I have to tell you something. I've been holding it to myself for a long time. It's just that, every time I get around you, I feel so…calm, complete even."

"I know. I feel the same way when your around me. You make me feel so warm inside."

"Aang…I think…I think I love you."

"I love you too Zuko."

Zuko's face crept closer and closer together. Their lips came together. Shock waves of pleasure and warmth rippled through their bodies. Aang laid back, Zuko overtop him. They kissed harder and harder.

"Zuko, can we?"

"I don't see why not."

They connected again. Aang's lips parted and Zuko's tongue shot in. It roamed Aang's mouth. Both boys were so warm. As his tongue retreated, Aang's followed Zuko's into his mouth. He licked the cheeks, gums, and teeth. Aang's tongue pulled out as Zuko began to nibble on Aang's lips. He gasped and moaned at this new found pleasure. It was almost unbearable, but Aang needed it. Their bodies melted into one. They could almost read the other's mind.

'_So good,…so warm…'_

Zuko moved on to his neck, licking, sucking, and caressing every inch of skin. Slowly, he lifted off Aang's tunic. He looked at Aang's slim body. His pants were getting tighter and tighter. He kissed his way down to an erect nipple, licking and sucking it. Aang moaned loudly, all of this new for both him and Zuko. Aang reached down and ran his fingers through Zuko's hair. The pleasure was building Zuko worked his way down to the navel, leaving light kisses that tickled Aang's stomach. Zuko slowly dove his tongue in.

"Zuko!" Aang cried. Zuko caressed him for a moment. The sound of his name being called out by his lover made him more aroused.

Zuko kissed his way to Aang's waist, tracing his erection with his finger. Zuko pulled off the loose pants. Only one more piece of clothing stood in his way. He nibbled at Aang's underwear, tracing his erection with his tongue. Slowly, he slid off Aang's underwear. Aang felt the cold air and then hot breath falling on his cock. Aang looked up to see Zuko's golden eyes taking in this new sight to behold. Zuko looked up at Aang with eyes that seemed to say, "Are you ready?" Aang smiled and laid his head back down. Zuko lowered his head and kissed the pre-cum covered tip of Aang's length. Aang moaned loudly, repeating Zuko's name over and over.

"Zuko…Zuko…"

He licked up and down the sides of his length, stroking Aang's chest as he did so. Aang grew more and more anxious, waiting for this new experience to begin. Slowly, Zuko swallowed Aang's length, fighting his gag reflex. He deep throated Aang's cock for a few moments, lost in the unique taste of Aang. Aang reached down and twirled Zuko's hair. Slowly, Zuko began to suck up and down Aang's length.

"Z-Zuko…s-s-so…g-g-good…m-more…" his voice weak and shaky. His legs twitched and he reached down and stroked Zuko's head and shoulders.

Zuko worked Aang's cock with skill. Aang's moans echoed through the cave. Finally, a few more sucks and the pleasure was released. Zuko was enjoying the taste of Aang's cum. He licked every bit off. Aang laid, shaking from his first orgasm. Aang slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist as they shared a long kiss. Aang pushed Zuko down on the floor and started to remove his shirt. Zuko could feel the warm hands traveling down his chest, undoing the buttons.

'_Finally, my turn.' _He thought.

AANG

Aang undid his shirt and threw it into the darkness of the cave. He worked Zuko's tense muscles. Zuko shivered and moaned. Aang bent down, kissing his new lover. He sucked at Zuko's neck before making his way to the abs. He traced each muscle with his tongue, then massaged them. Zuko reached up to stroke Aang's back, and could feel the scar. Aang made his way to Zuko's pants and pulled out his cock. He looked at it, awestruck by its size. Aang wanted it in him right then and there, but wanted to prolong Zuko's pleasure. He stroked his length, slow at first, but then faster and with more vigor.

"Oh…oh Aang…faster…make me cum…"

Aang complied, stroking it more and more. At the last moment, he bent his head down as Zuko's cum shot him in the face, more leaking down onto his hand. He pulled his wet hand off and moved it to Zuko's mouth. He dipped a finger in and Zuko got a taste of his own seed. He hummed as he sucked Aang's fingers clean.

'_Zuko likes…' _he thought.

Aang licked what cum he could off his face, and Zuko got the rest.

"I want you inside me, Zuko…"

Aang instinctively began to lube up Zuko's length, licking and sucking it. Aang then lay back as Zuko lifted his legs. He positioned himself just at Aang's hole.

"Ready?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded.

He slowly pushed the tip into Aang's tight hole. Aang winced in pain, tears streaming down his face. Zuko wiped them away.

"It's all right. It won't hurt for long."

Aang sighed and gasped as Zuko pushed his length in all the way. He clutched Zuko's shoulders, tearing at the skin. Zuko pulled his cock out, slowly, and then pushed in again. He did this several times. For Aang, pleasure moved in where pain once was as he began to enjoy the sensation. Zuko rammed back in, harder and faster.

"OH ZUKO!" Aang cried. "MORE!"

'_I feel so warm…'_

Zuko began to pound Aang's hole, harder and harder, the pleasure building. Zuko spilled the rest of his seed into Aang, continuing with his thrusts. Feeling the warmth inside him, Aang came too. Zuko reached down and scooped up the cum, letting Aang have a taste.

'_Copy cat…"_

Aang sucked the digit clean.

Zuko pulled out and they laid down next to each other by the fire, Aang snuggled into Zuko's chest as Zuko held him close.

"I love you, Zuko, so much."

"I love you too, Aang."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. I won't." Zuko repeated as Aang, tired from the experience, drifted off to sleep. Soon, he too succumbed to sleep. They woke a few hours later and decided that they needed to head back to the temple.

"What are we going to tell them?" Aang asked, nervousness in his voice.

"The truth, we love each other. What can they do?"

"We'll leave out…ya know…,"

"Of course! We're not gonna tell them we made love!" Zuko chuckled as he said this. They looked at each other and laughed. Aang wrapped his arm around Zuko's waist and Zuko placed his arm on Aang's shoulder. They walked back to the small bridge and entered the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

AANG

They walked back to the campsite in silence. Ice was melting off the ledges of the pagodas. It fell like rain. They reached the fountain corridor in the late afternoon. No one was there.

"Hello?" Aang yelled. "We're back! Hello?" Aang saw Momo come flying in from the hallway. "Momo! Where is everybody?"

"They aren't here." Zuko said sternly.

"How can you tell?"

"Everything under here is still covered in snow, and there are no tracks. Also, the fire pit is empty, too."

"Wow. I would've never noticed that!"

"Yeah, well, you pick up a few things when you spend three years hunting someone." Zuko chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah … right…he he." Aang shivered and shook as a cold wind blew through the empty room.

"Come on, we need to get inside. It's freezing out here." Zuko said.

Aang followed Zuko into a large room. He laid Momo on a mat and covered him in a blanket. Zuko shut the large wooden door and walked over to the hearth in the center of the room and started a fire. Zuko then pulled over some mats and blankets and made a large bed in front of the fire place.

"Come warm up by the fire, Aang. We don't want a repeat performance from in the cave."

"Yeah, okay." Aang sat next to Zuko. Zuko wrapped them in a large blanket. Aang let out a loud, deep sigh.

"Are you all right, Aang?"

"No, I'm not all right. I'm worried about what the group is gonna think of me now that I'm with you, when they find out we love each other.

"It'll be okay." Zuko wrapped his arms around the small boy and rocked him slowly, trying to be as comforting as he could.

"Thanks, Zuko." _'But still, what are they gonna think of me?'_

Zuko rubbed Aang's back and shoulders for a few moments.

"You're so tense, Aang. I know exactly how to fix that." Zuko lifted off Aang's shirt. Aang could feel the cold air pierce his exposed torso. "Now lie face down." Aang complied and laid his head on a small pillow. Zuko heated his hands and began to slowly massage the tight muscles.

"How does that feel?"

"A little higher…ahh, right there." Aang closed his eyes and hummed softly as Zuko worked Aang's back. He slowly stroked the scar that made them one. He then moved on to the shoulders. Aang was relaxing and unwinding, his tight muscles uncoiling. Zuko then moved down and stroked Aang's sides. Aang jerked.

"Ha ha! Zuko that tickles!"

"Oh, does it?" he smirked and tickled up and down Aang's sides.

"Ha ha! Stop! Ha ha ha! I'm very – ha ha – ticklish!"

"Yeah, I can see that!"

Aang laughed harder and harder, tears streaming down his smiling face. Zuko eased up when he heard Aang gasping for air.

'_Perfect…' _Aang thought and made his move. He grabbed Zuko's wrists, flipped him over, and pinned him down.

"You're gonna get it now!" Aang began to tickle Zuko's sides and neck.

"Ha ha ha! I should've known better!"

Aang lifted off Zuko's shirt and continued his assault. Zuko's chest was heaving and his breaths were hard. Aang ceased and looked at his lover. He bent down and kissed him, long and hard. Zuko's body went limp and relaxed.

"Your turn now…" Aang whispered in his ear.

ZUKO

Zuko looked up at Aang with his big golden eyes. Aang quickly set to work stroking Zuko's chest. He massaged and kneaded the teen's muscular abs. Zuko shuddered at the feeling of his cold hands, but didn't want him to stop. Aang moved up and massaged his shoulders, applying more pressure with each stroke. He moved back to the chest, making circles with his palms. Zuko laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan.

"Ahh, Aang, you're better at this than me." Zuko reached up and stroked Aang's face. Aang grasped Zuko's hand in his, feeling the warm pulse. Aang laid Zuko's hand down and went back to massaging. Zuko could feel his pants getting tight. He looked up to see Aang was having a…similar reaction. Aang stopped massaging and scooted back, resting just above Zuko's knees. He dipped his hand below Zuko's waistline, and grabbed his weeping cock. He couldn't resist. He pulled it out and stroked it for a moment, then began to suck it. He worked up and down the sides, kissing, licking, and sucking it. Zuko let out several moans, chanting his lover's name. Zuko looked up to see the arrow bobbing up and down, faster and faster. Zuko moaned and sighed. The pleasure was too much for him though, and he shot his load into Aang's mouth. Aang sucked up the juices and then collapsed on his lover. He nuzzled Zuko's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Zuko did the same, covering them with a blanket. They shared another kiss.

"Fire can't survive without air, Aang. I need you." Zuko whispered in his ear.

Aang sighed and snuggled ever closer to his lover. "I need you, too, Zuko." They fell asleep in front of the fire, the light of the sun disappearing beyond the horizon.

AANG

Early in the morning, long before the sun rose, both Aang and Zuko woke to the sound of a loud thud that came from the fountain corridor. They quickly got dressed and headed outside.

"Appa! They're back! Hey everyone!" Aang yelled as he ran over to them. "What took you guys so long?"

"It was that stupid storm!" Sokka cried. "I was like it was following us. We had to stay in this little old inn for two days! But, we got to go shopping! Yay shopping!"

Aang chuckled. _'I hope he's not gay, too.'_

They unloaded the supplies the gang had bought.

"You sure did some serious shopping, huh?" Zuko said, watching bag after bag being unloaded from Appa's saddle.

"Yeah, so what?" Katara growled at him.

"Nothing! –sighs- what's the matter with you?"

"YOU!" Katara yelled. She stormed off down the hall to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. It echoed through the hall.

"Wait!" Zuko said running after her. Aang stopped him.

"I'll get her, and tell her alone. You tell the rest of the group." Aang ran off to Katara's bedroom. He knocked on the door. "It's me, Aang."

"You can come in if Zuko isn't with you."

Aang opened the door and walked to Katara's bed. "I want to know why you hate Zuko so much." Aang said after sitting down next to her.

"I just don't like him. He's sly and untrustworthy."

"If that's all it was, why did you yell at him like that?"

"To me, Aang, he is what I think of when I here 'Fire Nation,' and you know how strongly I hate the fire nation."  
"Katara, Zuko didn't take your mother, someone else did that when they raided your village."

"I know, it's just that my hatred for the Fire Nation is so strong, I just can't get over Zuko being in our group. I don't buy it, his transformation."

"He's good now, he is. Trust me on this Katara."  
"I know, he's teaching you firebending so you can kill his father. But…"

"No Katara, it's more than that. I know he's a good person because well, I-I love him."

Katara's face turned from sad to shock and disgust.

"How can _you _love him?! How could you love Zuko?! Ugh, this is just _so _wrong!" she yelled clutching at Aang's shoulders. "You can't love him, Aang!"

"I can love him, and I do Katara. He's shown me more love these past few days than you ever have!"

Katara looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry Katara. I didn't mean to, I just…"

"It's okay Aang, because you're right. My past has left my emotions scarred. I don't think I can ever truly love someone like I used to."

"Katara, I know you must be confused, but he has changed. He's done so much good for me these past few days. He even saved my life."

"How?"

"I almost froze to death, but he saved me by keeping me warm."

"I just…can't believe this."

"He's changed, Katara, he has."

"Maybe in your eyes, Aang, but not mine. I need some time alone."

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk to me, just anytime."

Aang walked out of the room and closed the door.

ZUKO

"Sokka, Toph, I need to talk to you guys."

"Can it wait till morning?" Sokka said rolling out his sleeping bag.

"No, it can't." They walked into the room with the large fireplace and sat down on the mats.

"So, what do you want to tell us that can't wait till morning?"

"Well…

"I KNEW IT! You and Aang do have a secret thing for each other!" Toph exclaimed, a large smile on her face.

"Toph, don't be silly."

"No, she's right. We do love each other."

"Wh--? Huh? Who? How?"

"I know you must be surprised. I was too at first."  
"Well, I wasn't." Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"I could feel his heart flutter and yours speed up every time you got near each other. I figured it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, I've noticed Aang acting weird around you too. I mean, he always wants you to take off your shirt when you practice firebending."

"And, Aang has slept with you these past few days…" Toph pointed out.

"And, you were both here…alone…all weekend…" said Sokka.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Zuko exclaimed, his face a bright red. "All right, you can go to bed now, that's all I wanted to say."

"Okay. Goodnight Mr. Twinkletoes, say hello to Mrs. Twinkletoes for me."

"Ahh…ha ha! I gotta remember that one!"

They left the room, and Aang entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Katara, is she…angry?" Zuko asked.

"At you, yes. Me, no." Zuko sighed, putting his face in his hands. "But not about _us_." Aang finished. "She's mad at you for your betrayal at Ba Sing Se."

"I'll have to make it up to her."

"I know you'll do what's right, Zu-Zu." Aang snickered.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled sharply.

"Okay, sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Don't be. It just reminds me of Azula, and you know how much I hate her."

"Don't we all. Well, we need to go back to sleep. We have to be up at dawn tomorrow."

"Why? I think we should sleep in for once. We've been up for quite a while. We should at least try to sleep in some." Zuko protested.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to go for a soak in the morning, okay." A smile crept across Aang's face.

"Well, goodnight, Aang!"

"Sleep tight."

Aang moved in close to Zuko, wrapping them in a blanket. Aang snuggled against his chest, and Zuko wrapped his arms around him. They quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ZUKO

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two." Zuko said as he poured tea for the group. "Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure!" Katara said.

"I like jokes." Aang responded.

"Bring it on!" Toph said.

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" The group stared at him for a moment. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right, maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said. The group snickered and laughed.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." Toph said. "It hardly ever happens." Zuko handed The Duke and Toph a cup of tea. He got to Sokka who was drawing in the dirt, a sad look on his face.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and set down the tray as they walked over to where Appa was laying.

"So, what's up?" Zuko asked.

"If someone was captured by the fire nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko said sternly. "Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just wanna know where they might be."

"I can't tell you."

"What, why not?"

"Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko said as he turned away.

"It's my dad." Sokka said, grasping Zuko's shoulder. "He was captured, too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good, Sokka."

"Please."

"My guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka asked with a cold look on his face.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a Boiling Lake. It's inescapable."

"So, where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

"Nothing…Boy, you're so paranoid."

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks, Zuko; -yawns- just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." They walked back over to where the others where sitting.

SOKKA

Sokka crept his way over to Appa, being weary not to wake anyone. He cleared the sleeping area, and when he turned around… -gasp! - His foot narrowly missed Momo. He made his way to Appa, shushing him when he stirred. He climbed his way up to the saddle.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko said sitting in the saddle. Sokka fell off Appa and onto the stone floor, his bag emptying out onto the floor.

"Fine, you caught me." He said as he gathered his things. "I'm gonna rescue my dad. Ya happy now?"

"I'm never happy." Zuko said coldly. He jumped down from the saddle.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my _idea; it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." He said, pushing Zuko aside while he climbed back on Appa.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"How are you going to get there, on Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares." Sokka sighed and looked over his shoulder. "We'll take my war balloon." Sokka jumped off Appa and followed Zuko into the woods where he kept the balloon.

AANG

The Duke walked over to Appa with an armful of hay. He sat it down and Appa scarfed it down greedily. Katara walked over to Momo, noticing a sheet of paper in his sleeping arm. She picked it up.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"Need meat." She read, turning the paper from side to side, trying to read Sokka's chicken scratch. "Gone fishing. Back in a few days, Sokka and Zuko. One more thing: Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you here a badger-frog croak. Zuko."

The room echoed with a loud _ribbit!_

Aang sighed and sat up. "Nobody else has homework!" He walked over two a small mat. "One hot squat! Two hot squat! Three hot squat! Four…" Aang finished his firebending exercises and decided to lay down for a nap.

KATARA

Katara walked into the large room. She went over to Aang's side and shook him slightly to wake him up.

"Aang, we need to talk."

"Yeah, alright."

"Come here to the fountain. It's hot out and I could use a cool dip. Katara removed her shirt and skirt, and Aang removed his tunic, leaving on his shorts.

'_She's still beautiful…' _Aang thought.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Aang asked her as he sunk under the cool water.

"You and Zuko. Aang, you know I support you and everything you do, right?"

Aang nodded.

"Well, it's hard for me to say this, but, if you love Zuko, and he loves you, then… I'm okay with that."

"Really?" Aang asked, his face confused and happy. "Thank you so much Katara!" He went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You have nothing to worry about, Katara. I want to tell you something too. When I told him why you were mad at him, he seemed so stressed. He cares what you think of him, and he wants to change that. He wants to make it up to you."

"Aang, I know you just want me to get along with Zuko, but it'll take more than some kind words to do that. When he wants to make it up to me, it better be something good, and from the heart. Do you know what I mean Aang?"

"Yes, I do. He has a lot of love in him Katara; he's just had a confusing life. He struggled all his life to please his father, and his father betrayed him."

"At least he knows what it feels like to be stabbed in the back by someone you trust." Katara scowled coldly.

"Katara, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine why?"

"I meant, did I hurt you?"

"No, Aang, of course not. I'm happy for you. You found love. How could I be upset when you're so happy?"

"Thank you, Katara." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, Aang… that, friendly battle you had with Zuko…" A smile crept across her face. Aang smirked. They stood on opposite ends of the pool, facing each other in defensive stances.

"Yeah, what about it…?"

"Do you think you got what it takes to win again?"  
"Think? I _know_."

They watched each other for a moment. Aang saw Katara begin to move. She bent a large stream of water right towards him. He moved out of the way, caught it, and flung it back. Thinking quickly, Katara vaporized it. Steam filled the air.

"You're thinking like a true master now, Aang." She said, shooting jets and whips of water towards him, each deflected or stopped. Katara paused, and Aang made his move. He whipped out a small stream of water; it sped towards Katara, wrapped around her leg, lifted her up, and held her upside-down in front of Aang.

"Told you I could…" his voice was cut of as Katara quickly reacted. She froze his feet in place, flipped herself behind Aang, grabbed his wrists, and used ice to stick his hands together.

"You were saying?" she asked him as she stood triumphantly in front of him. Aang smiled.

"Okay, you win." Katara undid his hands and feet and they looked at each other.

"Way to go, Twinkletoes!" Toph laughed from the corner of the room. "It only took a 14 year old girl to whoop the Avatar's butt! Now, do you wanna know what it's like to get it whopped by a blind 10-year-old?" She snickered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AANG

Three days passed with no sign of Sokka or Zuko. The rest of the group didn't think much of it, but Aang was becoming worried. It was late in the evening

"It's been three days!" He shouted. "I don't think it takes three days to catch some fish! Zuko needs to be here so he can teach me firebending! Sozin's Comet is only a couple weeks away, and I need to know all of the firebending I can before I face the Fire Lord! AND WORST, NO ONE HERE SEEMS TO BE WORRIED!!" Aang yelled. Momo looked at Aang and cocked his head to one side. He folded back his ears and lay down.

"You're right, Momo, maybe I'm just stressing because I haven't slept since Zuko left."

'_I feel so lost without him. I just wish he would come back…'_

"Aang! Aang!!" Katara yelled as she ran into the large room. "We have a problem." They raced to the ledges of the fountain corridor. A massive Fire Nation Airship was headed right toward the temple! Aang grabbed his glider and prepared to take off.

"Katara, stay here in case I can't stop it. You can hold off any of their attacks. Toph! Be ready to attack." Aang took off and looked at the massive airship _'Where are the firebenders on those catwalks?'_ He flew up to the control car. Hanging out of the window, his arms waving, was Zuko.

"Zuko!" He cried.

"Aang, don't attack! It's us!" Zuko yelled over the sound of rushing air.

Aang flew back to the ledge. "It's Zuko and Sokka! They're flying that thing!"

The War Balloon docked on the edge of the temple. A large door opened and Sokka and Zuko walked out.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked. "What happened to the war Balloon?"

"It kinda got destroyed." Zuko said

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip!" Aang said, his eyes fixed on Zuko.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did." Sokka answered. "The Best meat of all. The meat of friendship, and fatherhood." The group looked up at the door. Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang walked out onto the stone floor of the corridor.

"I'm new. What's up everybody?" Chit Sang asked.

"Dad!" Katara said, tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Katara."

"How are you here?" She asked. "What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said. Zuko stood, smiling behind him. Hakoda grabbed Sokka and Katara and embraced his children.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find _any_ meat?" Toph asked.

The group went back into the large room and sat around the fire, preparing for bed. Aang went up to Zuko and clasped his hand.

"Zuko, can we talk?"

"Sure." He smiled as he looked at Aang. They walked into Aang's bedroom and shut the door.

"So, what's…" his voice was cut short when Aang turned around and kissed him. Zuko was surprised, but kissed him back.

"Zuko, I missed you so much. I was so worried about you." Aang said, his voice shaky.

"Why were you so worried? You thought we had gone fishing." Zuko asked him, his face confused.

"I knew that you hadn't gone fishing when I saw that you didn't even take any of the fishing gear." Aang said. "Also, Sokka would've taken Appa."

"I see you're picking up a few things too. Man, I can't believe that we left the fishing stuff!" Zuko scolded himself. Aang took Zuko's hands and brought him close for another kiss.

"If there's one thing I missed, it was your touch…" Aang said.

Zuko smiled at him and they laid down on the bed. Zuko removed Aang's shirt he bent down and kissed Aang again. His tongue shot in and tickled Aang's mouth. He caressed Aang's cheek, kissing and licking it. He moved down and sucked on Aang's neck, stroking his abs as he did so. He reached down and undid Aang's pants. He slid them off and removed his underwear.

ZUKO

"Zuko…c-can I be in you?" Aang asked shyly. Zuko looked down at Aang's cock. It was pretty long for his age, and had a large head.

"Okay." He said as he looked up at Aang with his bright gold eyes. He was a little worried about getting plowed for the first time, but he wanted to take it like a man. Zuko sat up and Aang reached up to undo his shirt and pants. He was nude in moments. Zuko bent down and sucked on Aang's cock, lubing it up. After a few moments, he laid back and lifted his legs. Aang sat up and prepared to push in.

"Okay, Zuko. On the count of three. One…two…" Aang shoved his cock in about halfway. Zuko winced as his eyes shot open.

"Y-you…s-said…t-three…" he managed to say.

"I lied." Aang answered with a smile. Zuko looked up at him.

"Ready." He said.

Aang pushed his cock all the way in, slowly at first, but then faster. Zuko let out soft moans and groans. He was fighting back tears, but he relaxed as pleasure overtook him. Aang grabbed Zuko's legs, pushing in and out. He looked at Zuko.

"Pleasure yourself, Zuko."

Zuko looked at Aang. _'He really is demanding tonight…calling all the shots.'_

Zuko reached down and stroked his length. Aang rammed in as hard as he could.

"OHH! Aang…r-right there...m-more…" Zuko said slowly, still stroking his length. Aang repeated his thrust over and over. He smiled down at Zuko who was eyeing his own erection as he stroked it. Both boys were hot and sweaty, pleasure building between them.

SOKKA

Everyone else had fallen asleep. Except Sokka. He was tired and aching, but couldn't get comfortable. He quietly got up and made his way down the hallway. He passed Aang's door, but stopped when he heard a soft grunt. He put his ear to the door and heard moans and groans. He heard the mat ruffle and the wood frame underneath it squeak in a rhythmic pattern.

'_They aren't…could they?'_

He slowly cracked open the door. He looked inside and was shocked at what he saw. Aang was plowing into Zuko as Zuko stoked his long cock. Sokka was disgusted, but he couldn't look away. His pants were getting tight. He was wearing only the shorts of the prison uniform. He couldn't resist. He pulled out his own length and began to stroke it. He sat on his knees and continued to watch, all the while stroking his cock.

"Oh, Aang! Here I go!"

'_Is he about to…'_

Sokka watched as Zuko shot off his load. It splattered him and Aang. Aang paused in his thrusts, and Zuko moaned. Aang shot his load into Zuko. Aang pulled out and collapsed on his lover. They kissed long and hard, Zuko wrapped his legs around Aang.

"Oh my god…" Sokka whispered.

ZUKO

Aang paused and looked at Zuko. They both heard the whisper. They continued kissing like they hadn't heard it, but they both knew it was Sokka watching them.

"Can he join us?" Zuko whispered in Aang's ear. Aang blushed and smiled.

Aang dropped his hand over the side of the bed, and used his airbending to open the door. Sokka sat frozen on the ground as Aang and Zuko stared at him. He held his cock in his hand, completely unsuspecting of what had just happened.

"I…er…uh…-sigh-…sorry." He put his length back in his pants and stared at the floor. He slowly got up. Zuko got up and walked over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Sokka. But, Aang and I are wondering something; do you want to join us?"

Sokka looked at Zuko's nude body. He eyed his weeping cock, the strong muscles, and his cute face. He blushed when he saw Zuko smiling at him. But, before he could respond, Zuko grabbed hold of him and Aang closed the door tight. Sokka smiled.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." He said, his face bright red.

"Relax." Aang said. "I don't bite…but Zuko…"

Aang got off the bed as Zuko laid Sokka there, his head hanging off the back. Sokka was nervous. His breathing was fast and he was sweaty. But he was anxious, butterflies in his stomach. Aang walked over behind Sokka's head, stroking Sokka's stomach as he walked by. Zuko was standing in front of Sokka. Zuko slowly reached up and undid Sokka's tight shorts. He slid them off as his cock sprang up out of its cocoon. Sokka shuffled uneasily in the old bed. Zuko and Aang were both eyeing his long cock. It was tan, and almost as big as Zuko's. Zuko smirked to himself.

'_Like sucking my own cock…'_

He bent down, placing his hands on the bed.

"Wait…" Sokka said. "I don't know if I…"

But he couldn't finish. Zuko bent down and took in Sokka's length. He sucked up and down, deep-throating his cock. Sokka heaved and was about to let out a loud moan. But before he could, Aang bent down and kissed him. Sokka hummed as his body shook with pleasure. Aang's tongue darted in, licking and caressing Sokka's mouth. Zuko continued sucking, working up and down Sokka's shaft. Aang pulled away from the kiss. He positioned his cock just above Sokka's mouth. Sokka's tongue darted out and licked Aang's cock. Aang pushed it in. Sokka sucked and licked it, humming and gasping as he did so. Aang pulled his cock out and pushed it back in, repeating the thrust several times. Sokka was twisting at the sheets on the bed. The pleasure built for the virgin, and finally, he shot his cum into Zuko's mouth. Zuko licked it up as Aang continued to plow his cock into Sokka's mouth. Zuko looked at Aang and smiled. Aang nodded back. He pulled his cock out and bent down.

"Try not to moan too loud." Aang whispered in Sokka's ear.

He walked over to Zuko and stood beside him. Zuko lifted Sokka's legs. Sokka let out an audible gulp. Zuko pulled Sokka to the edge of the bed and paused.

"You should go first, Aang." Zuko whispered in Aang's ear.

"Why?"

"Well, he should start out a little…ya know…"

"Oh, right." Aang moved in and positioned his erection at Sokka's entrance.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long." Aang said as he slowly pushed the head in. Sokka winced, but relaxed. Aang pushed the rest of his cock in. Sokka let out a small groan of pain. Aang slowly pulled back out and back in again. He sped up each time he went back in, until Sokka was shaking from each thrust. Sokka was pulling at the bed sheets, small rips appearing on the corners. Aang finished and pulled out as Zuko quickly pushed back in. Sokka winced and moaned softly. He looked up to see Zuko, not Aang plowing into him. Zuko slowly sped his thrusts until he reached the same vigor Aang had before. Aang felt left out, but thought of something he could do. He went up to Sokka and began to stroke his soft length, at the same time stroking his own. Tears flowed down Sokka's face as he jerked from the new experience. Zuko plowed faster and faster.

"Ready?" Zuko asked. "Here I go!"

Sokka's eyes shot open as Zuko spilled his load into him. At the same time, Sokka came again, and soon, Aang shot his load across his abs. Aang reached down and scooped up some of Sokka's cum and tasted it before collapsing from exhaustion next to Sokka. Zuko pulled out and went over to Aang. He picked him up and set him on the floor and dressed his sleeping lover. Sokka silently cleaned and dressed as he went back to the large room. Zuko too cleaned and dressed as well before carrying Aang out to Appa where he laid him on Appa's tail. Zuko laid down on a small mat on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

Sokka

'_I can't believe I did that. I don't know what came over me. I just want to forget it. I want only to be with Suki, and no one else. I just want to forget…'_ But he could never forget the events of that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AANG

It was late at night, past midnight. Aang and Sokka were sitting in the shadows waiting for Katara and Zuko. Aang knew they would come. Then he saw them. They were dressed in full black with masks over their mouths. Aang and Sokka jumped over the rock they were hiding behind.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?!" Aang asked,

"Yes." Katara said sternly.

"That's okay, because I forgive you…That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us."

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man."

Katara nodded in reply, a stern, cold look on her face.

"But when you do," Aang said as Katara climbed on Appa, "please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that Guru Goody-Goody." Zuko said mockingly. Aang felt angry and sad when Zuko said this, but he didn't know why.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang." Katara said as Zuko climbed into Appa's saddle. "Yip Yip!" she shouted and Appa soared into the sky. Aang watched them fly away.

"Ya know, you're pretty wise for a kid." Sokka said.

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Usually, it's annoying, but right now I'm just impressed."

"I appreciate that." Aang said with deadpan in his voice.

"So…can I borrow Momo for a week?"

"Why do you need Momo?"

Sokka shrugged and hummed "I don't know?" Aang sighed and walked back to his tent. He sat down on his cot and prepared for bed. He stripped down to his underwear and got under his blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts, all centered around Zuko's sarcastic remark that left him cold and angry.

'_What if he's doing this to get close to Katara…what if he doesn't love me anymore…'_

"Ugh! I'm overreacting about this!" He said to himself. "I don't need to worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Sokka asked as he looked in Aang's tent.

SOKKA

"Glad to see you're still awake." Sokka said.  
"Sokka, it's only been a few minuets since I went to bed. I don't fall asleep that fast."

"Listen, Aang, I need to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"What we did the other night. Me, you, and Zuko."

Aang's face got hot.

"I've just been so confused ever since that night."

"Confused about what?"

"About whether or not I should love other guys, or love Suki."

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I wasn't thinking that night. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. This is my fault."

"No, it's not your fault. I could've left, I could've looked away, but I didn't. It was my fault, and now I feel like I'm trapped."

"What about that whole romantic evening you had planned with Suki?"

"She never showed. I think when Zuko came in, he ran into Suki, and she got nervous and just, didn't come."

"Well, that's not your fault. You just need to do something else with her. Take her out on the beach one evening and watch the sunset or something. You guys could have dinner over there and be alone where no one could disturb you. It would be perfect."

"It does sound nice…okay, I'll do it. Can you help me with getting stuff ready tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Aang." Sokka was about to leave when he turned back around. "What should you not worry about?"

"Zuko…he's been mocking what I say and ignoring me ever since he talked with Katara. I don't know why he's acting this way, but…"

"Aang, I'm sure it's nothing. He's just trying to get Katara to, well, forgive him. I bet you he's playing along with whatever Katara wants to make her happy, and that right now is ignoring what you say about forgiveness."

"That does sound like Zuko… How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I know how a mind like Zuko's would work, because it's not that different than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I acted the same way when I met Suki and Yue. I was stubborn and focused."

Aang smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one with annoying wisdom to offer." Aang said with a smirk on his face.

Sokka chuckled and left the tent. Aang laid back down. His mind was at peace, and soon, he drifted into a deep sleep.

AANG

Aang woke up the next morning to the scent of fresh cooked eggs and fish. Aang plugged his nose to the overwhelming scent.

'_Great…meat.' _He thought.

Aang got dressed and left his tent. He saw Suki coming out of her tent and Toph's rock tent came down with a mighty SLAM!

"Is that…-sniff-…breakfast I smell?" Toph asked as she stood up. She walked over to the fire where Sokka was cooking the eggs on a flat stone. "It looks burnt to me!" she said.

"What! No its not! I just put them o- Seriously, why do you feel the need to do that?"

"No reason, actually." Sokka scowled at her and went back to cooking. Suki came over to the fire.

"Don't mind Toph." Suki said. "It looks delicious." Sokka finished cooking and put the eggs and fish on another flat stone and they began to eat.

"Here, Aang, I know you don't eat meat so I gathered some fruit." He reached over to his bag and lifted it up. He reached in.

"Why is this fruit furry?" He rummaged around the sack and pulled out Momo, who was happily munching on an apple. "Momo! What are you doing in my bag?!" Momo looked at Sokka and chirped. The group just laughed and finished their breakfast. Sokka looked over at Aang and nodded.

"Looks like we need some more fire wood. Aang and I are going to go out and get some more. We'll be back soon."

Aang and Sokka made their way into the woods outside of the campsite.

"Okay, what do we need?" Aang asked.

"I already got some fish and bought some more noodles from town. Now all we need is some wood for a small fire, some more fruit, and some flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes, I wanted to give her some flowers. And I thought we should do a picnic lunch."

Aang shrugged but began to gather what they needed. They took the supplies down to the beach and set them out. Aang used his earthbending to make a small table. They prepared the fire pit and set out the food. Then, they went back into the woods to gather some firewood for camp. It was nearing 11 o'clock when they returned.

"What took you guys so long?" Toph asked.

"We had trouble finding the, uh, right wood?" Sokka said trying to cover their trail.

"Right wood?" Suki asked. "Okay, what were you two doing?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." Sokka said with a smile.

Aang watched them walk toward the beach.

'_I hope this helps Sokka.' _

"Where are they going?" Toph asked.

Aang waited until they were out of earshot. "They are having a romantic picnic."

"Hmm, sounds like good times." Toph said in a monotonous voice.

"So, what do you want to do?" Aang asked.

"I want to pick my toes, but I don't think you want to be around for that."

"I'm gonna go find something to do…away from here…" Aang said. That was something he didn't want to see. He walked down to the beach and laid down on the sand. He was entirely secluded and alone, surrounded by tall palms. He took off his shirt and shorts and basked in the sun. He thought of Zuko, and couldn't help thinking of their sex. He laid lost in thought, his underwear growing tight. He slowly slid his hand down his chest and below his waist. He grabbed his underwear and slid them down. He looked down at his cock and slowly began to stroke it. He moved his hand faster and faster. He arched up and moaned, spasms of joy rippling through his body. He thought of Zuko's fit body, his strong muscles, and his long cock. He moaned and groaned, basking in his self-induced pleasure. He thought of Zuko sucking his cock, then plowing into his tight hole. He could feel the warmth of Zuko's seed shoot inside him. Each time he felt he was about to come, he stopped and settled down, then started again, stretching his joy longer. The pleasure finally overwhelmed the young boy, and he shot off his load. It splattered on his chest and face, and slowly dripped down his hand. He brought the warm, sticky substance to his mouth, and licked it up, pretending that Zuko was feeding it to him. He cleaned up and began to dress. He stood and looked into the sky. The sun was setting. He had spent all day on the beach, but to him, it felt like only a few minuets. He stared at the clouds for a moment. He saw something move. He squinted his eyes…

"Is that…" He jumped up onto a tree and looked into the horizon.

"Appa! They're back." Aang ran back up to the campsite. He found Toph lying next to the dwindling fire. "Zuko and Katara are back." He told her.

"Wow, that was a fast field trip."

Appa landed near the tents. Aang looked up to see Zuko, but not Katara. He grew worried.

"I know what you're gonna ask." Zuko said. "Katara's at my family's beach house on Ember Island. Get everyone on. We can stay there until the comet comes."

Aang smiled and nodded. He ran to get Sokka and Suki. When he got there, he found them kissing in front of the fire.

"Ahem!" He said.

"Oh, Aang! What's the problem?"

"Zuko's back, and we're all going to stay at his beach house on Ember Island."

"Great!" Sokka said. Suki got up and walked back up to the campsite. Sokka looked at Aang.

"So, how was it?" Aang asked.

"Great! We got spend a lot of time together. I feel much better now."

"I'm glad."

Sokka and Aang began to walk back towards the campsite, when Sokka turned around and placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Thanks, Aang." He said with a sly smile, and Aang nodded in return. They walked back up to the campsite to find the others packing.

They helped the others finish loading their supplies and flew off to Ember Island. Aang sat in front next to Zuko, who was telling him where to go. Aang leaned in next to Zuko and Zuko looked down at him. They both knew what the other was thinking. They were glad to be together again. Aang knew that Zuko still loved him, and all his worries disappeared. They flew to the island and landed in front of the massive house.

ZUKO

It was late evening. Zuko was preparing for bed. Aang walked into his bedroom. Zuko turned around.

"This used to be my bedroom when my family would come here every summer. I would play with my uncle and cousin out on the beach. Everything was so peaceful back then."

Aang looked at him and smiled. "Guru Goody-Goody?" Aang asked after a long pause.

"Yeah –chuckles- sorry about that. I was just…"

"Playing along with Katara to keep her happy?"

"More like to keep her from throwing me off Appa in flight, but how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

Zuko smiled and sat down on the bed. Aang walked over and sat down beside him.

"I guess we should get ready for bed, then?" Aang said as he took of his shirt. Zuko pulled back the blankets and too began to undress. They laid down next to each other. Zuko put out the lamp on the table and they pulled close to each other.

"I missed you last night." Aang said.

"I missed you, too." Zuko said as he looked at Aang's wide grey eyes. He moved in and kissed Aang long and hard. It was what he had been missing, and what he had needed. They broke the kiss. Zuko laid on his back and Aang settled on Zuko's bare chest. Aang wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel Zuko's heart beat slowing, his breaths calming. Zuko stroked Aang's back for few moments. He looked down at Aang. He was fast asleep. Zuko continued to stroke Aang's back until he too was overtaken by sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Part 1

ZUKO

"That play was awful." Sokka said leaving the theater.

"All of their plays are." Zuko replied as he made his way up the steep path to the beach house, Aang close behind him, studying the ground.

They entered the house without a sound and made for their bedrooms. Aang followed Zuko into his bedroom, still staring at the ground paying no attention to where he was. Zuko stopped abruptly.

"Oof!" Aang gasped as he stumbled over Zuko and fell backwards onto the floor. "Why'd you st…" Aang started, but upon seeing that they were back home, stopped. He had had no idea where he was until then.

"Are you okay Aang," Zuko asked. "You seem distracted."

"No, I'm not okay, not at all!" He cried.

"What's the mat…"

"What if I can't do it?" Aang interrupted. "The fate of the whole world rests on my shoulders, but I don't know if I can do it."

"Aang…"

"What if I'm not powerful enough?"

"Aang I…"

"And I'm just not sure I could beat the Fire Lord, let alone take his li…"

"AANG, LISTEN TO ME!" Zuko yelled, silencing Aang. Aang sighed and slumped down on the bed. Zuko sat next to him, his arm on Aang's tense shoulders.

"You need to relax. The more worried you get, the less confident you are. You cannot give in to despair. You have to have hope."

Aang looked at Zuko, tears in his eyes. He collapsed onto Zuko, crying into his shoulder and clutching his shirt. Zuko was startled at first, but slowly began to stroke Aang's back, then wrapped his arms around Aang. After a few moments, Aang began to calm down.

"It'll be all right." He said as he lifted Aang's face so that he could see his eyes. "You don't have to do it alone. You've got me, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki to help you. You don't have to be alone." Zuko felt a little silly being so…girly, but knew it would help Aang, and knew it was the truth.

Aang smiled shyly. "Thanks, Zuko." Aang said as he wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist. Zuko smiled and placed his hand on Aang's back, then pulled him up.

"We need to be getting to bed. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow, and we need to be up at dawn."

Aang nodded and stood up. He removed his shirt, but kept on a light pair of shorts. It was unusually cold out for a summer night. Zuko removed his shirt as well and felt the cold air hit his chest.

"It's going to be very hot tomorrow." He said, looking out of the window.

Aang nodded, not wanting to carry on a conversation. He was tired and shaky. Zuko pulled back the blankets and the both climbed in bed. Zuko put out the lamp and laid looking at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't. He looked over at Aang who, at the same time, turned to look at him. The looked at each other and chuckled. Zuko laid his hand on Aang's bare chest and stroked it softly, occasionally kneading the soft skin. Aang welcomed the warm hand. His muscles relaxed, and soon, he was fast asleep. Zuko, however, laid awake for another agonizing hour.

'_Aang has to defeat my father, he has to, or this world will be no more.'_

This was his last thought as he slowly drifted into a light sleep.

AANG

The first rays of dawn shone brightly through the window, filling the room with a still gold. Zuko felt the intense warmth of the sun and immediately woke. He sat up and looked at Aang, who showed no signs of life except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Zuko jumped out of bed and threw on a light shirt, knowing the heat of the day would be unbearable. He walked over to where Aang was sleeping and gently shook him. Aang's head nuzzled against the pillow. Zuko shook him again. This time, Aang shooed away his hands and covered his head with his pillow. Zuko was about to lift him out of bed, but got a better idea. He crept out of the room and went into the living room. Sokka was sitting in front of the fireplace and Katara was lounging on the sofa.

"Katara, can you come here for a second?"

Katara looked at Sokka and shrugged, but followed Zuko into the kitchen where he grabbed a pitcher of water, and then down the hallway to his bedroom door.

"Aang refuses to wake up." He whispered. "When I pull the pillow out from his face will you…"

"Throw the pitcher of water at him?" She finished with a sly smile.

They crept into the room. Zuko stood behind Aang ready to pull the pillow from his hands. Zuko held up three fingers and began a silent countdown.

Three…two…one…

Zuko pulled the pillow out of Aang's hand and got out of the way while Katara hurled the water at Aang. The cool water soaked his face and bare chest. He shot up out of bed.

"AAAHH!" WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Aang looked around to see Zuko doubled over in laughter and Katara standing next to him snickering. Aang sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Now what?"

"Now…" Zuko started as his stomach let out a loud growl. "…breakfast."

Aang got out of bed, dried off and got dressed, then followed Zuko and Katara into the kitchen where Sokka stood furiously striking spark rock trying to light a small fire.

"Zuko, a little help please?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and walked over to the counter and easily lit the fire. He then walked over and leaned against a table watching and waiting. Katara pulled out a basket of eggs.

"Oh…Eggs again? I need meat!" Sokka and Zuko said in unison. They looked at each other with blank faces then looked at Katara.

"That was…weird" she said after a pause.

"They're teen boys, Katara." Suki said walking in from her room. "Meat is all they eat. We ladies, however, have more unique palettes." Suki smiled at Katara as Toph walked in from the living room and stood next to Zuko.

"Eggs again, Katara? I need meat!" She said pointing a thumb to her chest. Zuko, Aang, and Sokka looked at each other, then turned to Suki and Katara. After a silent pause, they all began to laugh.

"What? Why's everyone laughing?" Toph asked in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2

Part 2

ZUKO

"Zuko, I need to ask you something!" Katara called as Zuko and Aang walked outside to begin training. He turned around.

"Where's the nearest marketplace?" She asked.

"The only one I know of is on Pyrus Island. There's a ferry on the west side of the island that can take you there. It's a pretty long trip. If you leave now, you can catch the ferry and be back early tomorrow morning."

"Great. Thanks Zuko! You guys need anything?" She asked, knowing they weren't coming.

"Meat…please." Zuko said with a begging tone in his voice.

Katara nodded and walked back inside. Aang and Zuko went on with their training. After a couple hours, they decided to call it quits and head inside. The heat was absolutely unbearable.

"Man, it's so hot outside!" Zuko said as he sluggishly sprawled out on the cool floor. Bothe he and Aang were dripping with sweat. "What can we do to cool off?" Zuko asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. "The BEACH!" They yelled enthusiastically. They changed into their trunks, grabbed a couple towels and ran as fast as they could down to the beach. Zuko tossed down the towels and they both ran for the ocean. Aang waded out into the deep water and dove under the surface. The water was cool and crisp. Zuko floated just below the surface, but when he didn't see Aang, he swam out to find him. He swam out and stuck his head into the murky water and scanned the depths. Then, out of nowhere, Aang shot up beneath him and launched him into the air. Aang surfaced and watched Zuko fall back into the water with a mighty splash. He swam over to Zuko laughing.

"That's for the rude awakening this morning!" He cackled. Zuko smiled and pulled his matted hair out of his face.

"Hey, Aang, there's a small island not too far from here. I used to swim to it when I was a kid. It's perfectly secluded. Aang smiled at Zuko.

"Last one there's a rotten skunk-fish!" Aang yelled as he took off swimming.

"But you don't even know where it is!" Zuko yelled after Aang. HE sighed and began to swim after him. Finally, he caught up to him and they made their way to the island.

AANG

Aang looked at the small island. Through the small thicket of palms he could see the other side of the island.

"This is a really small island." Aang said as he sat in the sand.

"But at least no one can see us." Zuko smirked as he laid his tired body on the sand.

"So…we're all alone." Aang said with a smirk.

Aang sat on Zuko's thighs. He reached down and kneaded the wet skin of Zuko's chest. Zuko sighed as goose bumps rippled down his body. Zuko's cock throbbed in anticipation, and Aang's trunks were becoming tight. Aang grabbed Zuko's wrists and held him down. He bent down and pressed his lips to Zuko's. Aang's lips parted and Zuko's tongue darted in, roaming Aang's mouth. The young boy gasped and hummed. Aang laid down on Zuko's chest, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang as his leg stroked Aang's legs. Zuko wrapped his arms and legs around Aang and flipped him so that he was now on top. Zuko sat above Aang, kissing harder and harder. They broke only for a moment, gasping for air. Then, Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck, pulling back down for another heated kiss. Aang ran his fingers through Zuko's hair, then down his back. Aang pushed Zuko up and ran his hands along Zuko's trunks. He slowly pulled them down. Zuko's cock sprung out. Aang wrapped his hand around Zuko's length, and then placed his lips on the tip. Zuko moaned as his cock slipped into Aang's moist cavern. Aang sucked faster and harder, basking in Zuko's moans of pleasure. Zuko pushed his cock deep into Aang's throat, pulled out, and repeated his thrusts. He grabbed the back of Aang's head, pushing in harder and harder. With a loud, throaty moan, Zuko had his release. Aang sucked up all the juices. He had missed the taste of Zuko's cum. Aang laid down in the soft sand and looked up at Zuko with eyes that seemed to beg Zuko to plow into him. Zuko bent down and pulled off Aang's shorts. Zuko knew what Aang wanted, but he wanted to prolong Aang's pleasure as long as possible. Zuko bent down and took in Aang's length. Zuko sucked up and down, twisting his head side to side. Aang, already aroused from sucking Zuko's cock, was overwhelmed by the sensations and soon shot his load into Zuko's mouth. Zuko took his reward to Aang's mouth and shared it in a cum-swapping kiss. Aang was tired from an intense orgasm, but knew it wasn't over yet.

"Get on your hands and knees, Aang. I want to try something different."

Aang complied and sat doggy-style in front of Zuko. Zuko put the tip of his length at Aang's hole.

"Ready?"

Aang nodded and relaxed himself. Zuko pushed his cock all the way in, and then pulled out slowly. He repeated this action several times.

"Oh… Z-Zuko…f-faster…please."

Zuko sped his thrusts, pounding Aang's hole. Aang's walls tightened around Zuko's length, tugging at the skin. Zuko put one hand on Aang's shoulder, pulling Aang back onto his cock. The other hand found its way to Aang's length, stroking and pulling it. Zuko pushed harder and faster. Aang's moans filled his ears as he grunted and groaned. The pleasure was building in their groins. Zuko sped his thrusts more, Aang's skin slapping against Zuko's thighs. A few more intense thrusts and Zuko emptied his load into Aang, while Aang's dripped down Zuko's hand. After a few moments, Zuko pulled out, and they made their way to the shade of the palm trees.

"Oh…-gasp-…Zuko…that was incredible." Aang managed to tell his lover. Zuko looked at him and smirked. Aang collapsed on Zuko's chest. Zuko leaned against a palm and stroked Aang's chest.

"I love you, Zuko."

"I love you, too."

Zuko kissed the top of Aang's head and continued to stroke his chest. Within moments, Aang was fast asleep. Zuko laid back in the dark sand and dozed off to sleep.

ZUKO

Zuko woke sometime in the late afternoon. He looked down at his nude lover. Zuko slowly stroked Aang's chest. How he loved the feeling of Aang's soft skin. Zuko looked down to see that Aang was hard. Zuko smiled to himself. Aang shuffled and looked up at Zuko, then at his erection. Zuko didn't know why, but he wanted to pleasure Aang so badly. Without thinking, Zuko's hand made its way down to Aang's length, and began to stroke it slowly. Zuko sat up and rested against the palm. One arm was wrapped around Aang's stomach, and the other was stroking his cock. Aang let out a soft moan. For some reason, his body went limp from the sensation, even though it wasn't new. Aang's legs slowly dug into the soft sand. Suddenly, his body got tense. Zuko was stroking faster and harder. Aang arched up, his head pushing against Zuko's chest, and his feet burying themselves under the sand. He moaned and sighed as Zuko continued pulling on Aang's length.

"Oh! Zuko! More please!" Aang cried to his lover, knowing he would not be denied. Aang wanted release, and he wanted it now. But he also wanted the sensations to continue. Zuko moved his hand towards Aang's mouth and slowly pushed his index finger in. Aang grabbed his hand and began to suck the digit. Aang's body tensed again and his back arched up. He was breathing heavily. Zuko's hand was moving quickly and swiftly up and down his length. Aang had never done it this fast. His body tensed again, but instead of arching up, he shot off his load. It hit him and Zuko in the face and slowly dripped down Zuko's hand. Zuko licked his hand clean. He had missed the salty taste of Aang's cum. Aang got up and sat next to Zuko. He looked into Zuko's golden eyes.

"What an incredible day. I will never forget it."

Zuko smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. They then turned to watch the now setting sun. When the light of the sum was nearly gone, they decided to head home. They swam back towards the beach, the sky changing colors from orange, to red, to a deep purple. They reached the shore and tiredly walked the steps back to the house. They washed the salt water from their bodies. Their aching bodies settled into bed and within moments, were fast asleep.

* * *

I poured everything I had into my last lemon...yes LAST! (maybe, maybe not) The next chapter will, unfortunately be my last, and will be carried out in two parts, just like this one. They will probably show sometime next weekend because I have to start school monday (8/18). I will be writing other stories, however most will not contain lemons.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

ZUKO _dreaming_

_Zuko was in a large audience in the Fire Nation. He watched as the fire lord made his way across an arena of some sorts where small boy was bowing before him in tears. Zuko gasped: It was the day he got his scar. He was the boy. Zuko wanted to look away, but couldn't._

"_Please, father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" _

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai said coldly as he looked down at his son. He felt no remorse. He took his stance and blasted a wave of fire over Zuko's face. He screamed in pain. The real Zuko was frozen in fear and anger. He watched what he couldn't see all those years ago. The fire dissipated and he saw himself sprawled upon the floor, flinching in pain. His eye was dark red and bleeding. The young Zuko blacked out in the arena as his father stood staring at him with a stern face. _

"_Let this be a lesson to you." Ozai said as he walked down the stairs out of the arena. Two men ran up to the young Zuko and bent over him, wrapping his face in bandages to stop the bleeding. Zuko watched in tears as someone familiar raced up to his younger self. His Uncle dropped to his knees and looked down at Zuko. His face was streaked with tears. He picked up Zuko's limp body and carried him to the infirmary. Zuko stood, now, alone in the arena. He walked out onto the floor and stopped in the center. He collapsed to the ground in tears. Then, the room darkened, and a single beam of light shone down on Zuko. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman in a flowing white gown. He recognized her. It was the Water Tribe Princess. He looked at her as she descended on him._

"_Now you know." She said in an echoing voice, and then disappeared. Then, there was a bright flash._

ZUKO

Zuko shot up in his bed. He was sweaty and panting, his face wet with tears. He put his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Zuko?" Aang asked in a sleepy voice. "Zuko? Are you okay?" Aang got up and sat beside Zuko. Zuko sat motionless, except for the gasps of air that shook his chest. Aang grabbed his wrists and pulled them away so he could see his face. He was crying.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang said as he placed his arm around Zuko's shoulders.

"It was a nightmare, that's all." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Aang asked.

"No. I'll be alright." He tried to stand up, but he felt Aang's firm grip pull him back down.

"Tell me about it." He demanded. He knew if it was enough to make Zuko cry, it was pretty bad.

Zuko looked at Aang and sighed. "Okay." He paused for a moment.

"When I was young, my uncle helped me get into a war meeting so I could see what it was like. He told me I needed to be absolutely quiet, but I wasn't. After I heard of a terrible plan to sacrifice new troops, I had to speak out. But there were dire consequences. I had shown disrespect to the general, and had to settle it in an Agni Kai. The general was old and slightly crippled, so I wasn't afraid. But when I turned to face my opponent, I saw my father, not the general. Because I had spoken out in the Fire Lord's war room, I had disrespected my father, and had to duel him. I begged for forgiveness, crying into the floor, but he showed no mercy. I looked up one last time, and saw a ball of fire, and then nothing. My uncle carried me to the infirmary. My father then told me that by reusing to fight, I had shown cowardice, and he banished me. I wore a bandage over my eye for three months after that, and it left me with my scar. I've hated my father for that every day of my life."

Aang looked into Zuko's golden eyes. He reached up and stroked his scar.

"That's…horrible." Aang looked at Zuko for a long moment. "But, I think it was meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"If you had never dueled your father, you wouldn't have been banished. Then you wouldn't have turned against your father to join me. The world would be doomed."

"And I never would've met you." He said with a small smile. He wrapped his arms around Aang and held him. "Thank you, Aang." They laid back down to go to sleep when suddenly, they heard the doors swing open and crash against the wall. They ran out into the living room prepared to fight the intruder. Then a hand lit a small light to the side of the door.

"Do you two sleep like that?" Sokka asked, looking at Aang and Zuko standing in their underwear. Katara walked in and looked at them. Her jaw dropped. She turned around and walked back out.

"Make yourselves decent!" She cried out. Zuko's face got hot as he raced back to his room. Aang followed close behind. They closed the doors and scrambled for their clothes. Aang looked at Zuko and blushed.

"At least we weren't…ya know…" Aang said slyly.

Zuko chuckled as he slid on his pants and threw on a robe. They ran back outside to see the mountain of food they had bought.

Zuko looked at the counter.

"MEAT!" He cried.

* * *

This is only a filler chapter before the finale. It was supposed to be in the last one, but Chapter 10 was too long. Sorry for the wait, but school has been rough. The finale may be awhile. Thank you for your patience.

Snickety Lemon


	12. Chapter 12, Part 1

Chapter 12

Part 1

ZUKO

Zuko lay in bed staring at the dark ceiling. They had been sailing for eight months straight. Zuko was bored out of his mind. He was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly he heard a loud chime, ringing throughout the ship. He jumped to his feet. Threw on his robe, and ran to the door.

"_Finally!"_ he thought.

The door opened with a loud creak. He ran to the stairs and slid down the cold metal railing. He ran out on deck, his bare feet sliding on the slick metal. He looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the midday sun. He could barely see, but his eyes soon adjusted and he spotted, behind a cloud, the familiar blue wings of Aang's glider.

"Ready the gun!" He commanded. Not a soldier hesitated. Within seconds, the large spring gun was on deck. They loaded a small capsule and wound the spring.

"On my mark…" he said, studying the blue smudge in the sky. "FIRE!"

The capsule shot skyward, smoke trailing it, and a bright light at the tip which even eclipsed the noontime sun. The flare disappeared, and so did the glider, behind a cloud. Zuko watched, and waited. He saw the glider again. It was spinning towards the ground, almost out of control. It was falling directly towards the ship. The glider fell and fell, and then, it caught wind, and sailed onto the deck. Aang's feet touched the deck. He dropped the glider, letting it slide to the railing. He ran towards Zuko and jumped in his arms.

"Zuko! It's so good to see you again!" Aang cried out, on the verge of tears. He hadn't seen Zuko since he began his eight month voyage around the world to proclaim the war over in every city, and apologize to and reassure the world.

"The flare worked!" Zuko said, still holding Aang tight in his arms.

"Why are you traveling in your skiff when you can be riding in the Fire Lord's cruiser?" Aang asked when Zuko released his death grip on him.

"I had good memories on this ship. Besides, I hate traveling with the royal court."

They walked slowly up the top of the bridge on the observation deck. Zuko grabbed Aang's hands and pulled him onto his bare chest. Aang looked up at him, and Zuko bent over to kiss him. They shared a long kiss, Zuko's tongue remembering every detail of Aang's mouth, Aang, goose bumps running up his spine, ran his fingers through Zuko's salty hair and across his sun baked skin. They had missed each other so much, and been apart for far too long.

AANG

Aang looked out across the horizon, the sun setting in the west, and the sky filled with a rainbow of colors.

"Just like on Ember Island, remember?" Aang asked.

"How could I forget?" Zuko looked down at Aang, lying on his chest. "So, what have you been doing the past 8 months?"

"Just traveling the world, working out problems…ya know, Avatar stuff like that. What's it been like being Fire Lord?"

"Ugh, I hate it. It's nothing but work and problems. Rebels here, disagreement here, having to convince the world that peace has come back. It will take a long time for the world to regain trust in the Fire Nation." Aang looked at him with a puzzling, yet somewhat enthusiastic face. "What?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm…I think we need a vacation! Yeah, just me and you!"

"I don't know. I mean it sounds like fun but…"

"But what?"

"There's still a lot of work to be done."

"It can wait, for one week. Come on! It'll be fun!" Aang looked at him with big, soulful eyes. Zuko couldn't take it.

"All right, all right. Just don't look at me like that again." Zuko said with a smile. Aang sat up and kissed him.

They talked a while longer, catching up on what had happened in their time apart. It grew later and later, and soon they were staring at the stars. The moon was full, and it illuminated the ocean. The waves were calm, and the wind died down. Aang snuggled closer into Zuko's chest, and was soon enveloped in his warmth and fell fast asleep. Zuko looked down at the sleeping Aang.

"Of course…" he said to himself. "Always falls asleep." He carefully picked him up and carried him down the stairs to Zuko's small room. He passed a servant.

"Sir," he said loudly.

"SSHHH!" Zuko hissed. "He's asleep." He whispered, nodding at Aang's limp body.

"I'm sorry, sir." The man said softly. "I just wanted to let you know we'll arrive at port at dawn tomorrow."

Zuko nodded and carried Aang to his room. He laid him down on the bed, and then he took off his shirt and climbed in. When Zuko had laid down, Aang rolled over onto Zuko's chest, clutching his shorts. Zuko's body relaxed, and after eight long months, he was finally going to get a good night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 12, Part 2

Chapter 12

Part 2

ZUKO

Zuko awoke from the soft thud of the ship pulling into port. He looked down at Aang who was still sound asleep. They were finally back in the Fire Nation. Zuko carefully moved Aang and got out of bed. He dressed slowly in his formal robes and placed the crown on his head. He went over to the bed and woke Aang.

Aang wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Mornin', Fire Lord. What's with the robe?"

"I have to be dressed up when I travel to the palace. You might want to get ready too." He said softly. Aang got up and dressed. He slipped on his traditional Airbender robe. They made their way down to the deck and walked down the catwalk into the port below the palace. They walked up to the palace, citizens waving and cheering, even after eight months of hardship after the war.

They walked through the massive doors of the palace and made their way to Zuko's chambers. As they got closer, Zuko got more excited. He was getting more and more anxious to be alone with Aang. Zuko and Aang entered the room. Zuko shooed out the servants and closed the heavy doors.

"So, we need to get packing. Where are we going anyway?" Zuko asked. It was a warm Spring morning, and the morning sun flooded the room. Zuko went over to the couch and sat, soaking up the rays of the sun. He closed his eyes and thought.

"Ember Island?" He said.

"Nah."

"Whale Tail?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hmmm…. Where then?"

"How about…you find out when we get there." Aang said with a sly look in his eyes. Zuko wanted to question him more. He was anxious to find out what Aang was planning in that bald head of his. But, he decided to wait and see.

"All right, then, let's get packing!" Zuko said, jumping to his feet. They raced to finish packing, stuffing any clothes they could find. They ran down to the galley where Zuko ordered up as much food as they would ever need. All of this was carried to a small wooden yacht. They ran down to the port, racing each other and laughing. They quickly climbed aboard. Panting hard, Zuko took the helm and set sail.

"Wait, I have no idea where we are going." He said as he made his way out of the harbor.

"Just head east, and then I'll tell you where to go." The small motors chugged hard, pushing the craft through the pounding waves. They traveled for several hours due east.

"All right, now start going north." Aang said. Zuko watched the compass as he turned the ship.

"Hold on, we're at the edge of the archipelago. What's out here?" Zuko asked, nervousness hinting on his voice.

"Just trust me." Aang reassured, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck.

"_What's out here?" _Zuko asked himself.

AANG

"All right. Here we are." Aang said as he piloted Zuko into a natural harbor. Zuko looked up.

"There's nothing here."

"Not here, but up there."

They docked the ship and unloaded their supplies. Aang used his Earthbending to push Zuko, him, and the supplies up the steep hill. Zuko looked over the horizon to see…

"Still, nothing." He said, looking out over an empty plain. The grasses swayed in the evening breeze. Aang continued across the plain until they reached a small post. Zuko just watched as Aang pushed a current of air through the opening. The ground rumbled and shook, and a depression opened up. Soon, they were dropping into a cavern.

"It's an elevator. Where are we?" Zuko asked. The elevator landed with a loud thud. Then, one by one, large stone windows began to open, and light flooded in. There was a large hearth in the center of the room, and a wooden door off to the side. Next to the hearth lay two mats and several blankets. "This is…we're at the Western Air Temple?" Zuko was surprised. This was the last place he expected to be.


	14. Chapter 12, Part 3

Chapter 12

Part 3

ZUKO

Zuko looked around the barren room. It seemed different. Of course, the last time they were here, it was almost pitch black. They set their bags around the hearth and unloaded the food. The room was stiff and hot.

"Why does it feel different?" Zuko asked. He looked around. Then it hit him. The walls were covered with murals, each one perfectly preserved. Their colors were rich, and the drawings seemed so real. "Wow… Where did these come from?"

"They've always been here. We just never noticed them. I couldn't open the stone windows last time we were here. This is my history. I remember this so well." Zuko walked over to Aang and put his arm around his shoulder.

"WAIT! If this is the same room, then…" He grabbed Aang's hand and ran outside. He looked at the small waterfall in the center of the room falling into the shallow pool. The water was clear and crisp. Zuko smiled and began to take off his shirt. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Aang nodded happily and undressed. Zuko stripped down to his underwear: slim black trunks. Aang sighed to himself. They jumped in the cool water. Zuko surfaced, lying on his back, his head just above the water.

"Aaahhh… I needed this." He said, his arms limp beside him. Aang was sitting against the wall of the bath, letting the cool water overtake him. He looked down at the nearly nude teen. Aang felt his pants get tight. He ducked silently under the water and made his way to Zuko. Zuko heard the water pop. His eye opened and he looked around.

"Oh…" he said just a moment before Aang came up behind him, grabbing him under the arms and taking him under for a brief moment. Zuko was stunned. He sat up in the shallow pool and looked at Aang.

"Just like old times, eh? I always get you under!"

Zuko sat laughing at himself. He laid back on the stone wall, his head resting on the edge, his body floating just below the surface. Aang stopped laughing and smiled at Zuko. He crept towards him. Zuko felt Aang's small hands gently falling on his trunks. He gave a shaky sigh. This was what he was waiting for.

AANG

Aang made his way up Zuko's hot bod, bending down to kiss his waistline, then his tummy, his chest, his neck, his lips. They held that kiss for what seemed like forever. Aang's tongue slipped through Zuko's lips and into his hot mouth. He dove deeper, his tongue licking the roof of Zuko's mouth. They broke for a moment, taking in a silent breath. It was perfectly quiet. Zuko grabbed Aang's neck and brought him back down. Their lips met again. Zuko gasped as Aang nibbled on his lower lip. Aang moved back down, kissing and sucking his jaw and neck. Aang made his way to an erect nipple, gently licking it and playing with it. Zuko let out a soft moan. He had gone for so long without pleasure.

Aang continued down his chest. He licked and kissed to cool, soft skin. He looked up at Zuko, who lay with his eyes closed; his body shook gently with waves of pleasure. Aang reached Zuko's trunks. He slowly massaged Zuko's package, feeling it get harder and harder. Zuko sat up and pulled himself onto the stone ledge. He sat with his tight package directly in Aang's face. Aang grabbed the waistline and slowly pulled the trunks down. Zuko's cock leapt out, almost eagerly. Aang looked at it, taking in the sight he had missed for so long. He licked slowly up and down the shaft, toying with Zuko, his hands moving up and down his chest.

"Oh, Aang…don't make me wait." Zuko said shakily. But Aang had other motives in mind.

He continued to lick up and down, playing with his dick with his tongue. Zuko moaned loudly, it echoed through the empty hall.

"Aang, OOHH! AANG!" Zuko yelled loudly. He had so much pent up pleasure all wanting to be released at once. But Aang got what he wanted. He lowered his lips around the head and slowly took in Zuko's length. Zuko moaned again.

Aang took it all the way in, then slowly brought it out. His lips let go with a soft pop. He took it in again, this time licking skillfully with his tongue around the head. Zuko's hands came down onto Aang's head and shoulders, and stroked them softly. Zuko shook harder, losing touch with reality in the wake of so much pleasure.

Aang let it out again and grabbed it with his cool hand. He stroked Zuko's cock slowly up and down, precum leaking out of the top. Aang bent down and began sucking again, not stopping for several minutes. Zuko's back arched up, his cock throbbing. He couldn't hold it much longer. Aang sucked faster and faster, his teeth tickling the soft skin. Zuko arched again, and emptied his load into Aang's mouth. Aang swallowed what he could, the rest dripping out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Zuko pulled Aang up and licked it off. He was still shaky. Zuko caught his breath and stood up, pulling Aang with him. They got out of the pool and onto the stone floor.

ZUKO

Zuko bent down and pulled down Aang's trunks. He looked at his cock. My, how it had grown. He just had to suck it. He quickly took it in, sucking, licking, and blowing. Aang sighed and moaned.

"Oh…Zuko."

Zuko continued to suck, but didn't make Aang come. He stopped and looked up at the anxious Aang.

"Not just yet." He said playfully.

Zuko laid down on his back, his hard cock sticking up. He grabbed Aang's arms and pulled him down. Aang sat, ready and eager. Zuko grabbed his arms and slowly lowered him down. Zuko's cock slid slowly into Aang's hole. Aang sighed sharply, and exhaled slowly. Zuko's cock went deeper and deeper.

"OH! Zuko…" Aang growled.

Aang sat on Zuko's groin, his cock deep inside Aang. Zuko began to lift Aang up. Aang put his hands on Zuko's knees, pushing himself up, and then stopped just before Zuko's cock slipped out. Zuko had no idea what he was doing, he had never had sex like this, never been like this, but he seemed to be an expert acting on instincts. Zuko grabbed Aang's slim waist and held him steady while he began a merciless assault on Aang's tight hole. He pounded up and down, harder and harder. Aang moaned with each thrust, the pleasure overwhelming. Zuko then sat up, letting Aang fall on his back. He continued to pound Aang. Zuko grabbed Aang's ankles, keeping Aang still during his attack. Aang's eyes were shut tightly, and he winced with each blow, letting out soft moans and purring his lover's name. Zuko gasped, pounding into Aang, keeping his rhythmic pattern, not stopping or pausing. Aang wanted control again. He pushed Zuko down on his back again. Aang bounced up and down, letting out all sorts of moans and groans. Zuko reached up and began to pull at Aang's length. Aang gasped.

"OH!!!" He yelled as he fell hard on Zuko's cock. His hot load shot across Zuko's chest, even falling on his face. Aang's whole body relaxed, the pressure released. Zuko ran his fingers through the cum, bringing it to his lips.

"_That taste…oh that taste…" _He thought, his mouth unable to form words.

Aang slowly sat up, pulling Zuko's cock out of his throbbing hole. He collapsed on Zuko's chest, their bodies dripping with sweat. Aang picked his head up and grabbed Zuko's face, pulling him in for one last deep kiss.

"Thanks, Aang. I needed that." He said between pants. They sat up and got back into the pool to cool off and clean up. They got out, dried off, and dressed. They brought out the mats to the ledge of the corridor. The small fire Zuko made the first time they were there left scorch marks on the stone. They lay down next to each other. It was a warm afternoon.

"Ya know," Zuko started, "the first time we slept together, that night when you fell asleep next to me, was the best sleep I had ever had in my life. And the next morning, I think…I think that was when I started to fall in love with you." Zuko said softly, stroking Aang's chest. "Oh, Aang, I missed you so much. I'm so happy that I finally get to see you again." He kissed Aang on the lips. Aang looked at him and smiled.

"So, is this what you were expecting on this vacation?" He asked.

"Not at all, but I wouldn't want it any other way." Zuko said with a smile. He held Aang close and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Aang."

"I love you, too."

They lay, basking in the **warmth** of the dwindling sun as it sank behind the mountains.

**_The End_**

* * *

A NOTE TO MY FANS

Dear fans,

I thank you so much for your support in my first fan fiction ever, and my first yaoi. I am glad it turned out the way it did. Now, being Christmas Eve when I write this, I have to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. My gift to you is the lemon I thought I wasn't going to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I pulled out everything I had for, what I think, was my best, and longest lemon.

I am sorry it took so long to get the finale done. I am hoping, however, to write a one chapter short story about a Zukaang Christmas. I don't know if I will be able to write it or when it will be posted, but I will try.

I must also let you know that chapter 12, had it been in one part, would have been 9 pages long! I got really carried away with the typing.

I will be working on the plot of a new story soon, maybe with a little hurt in it, and some nail biting cliff hangers. You can expect the first chapter(s) sometime next Spring, or early Summer at the latest. If you have any ideas or a sex scene you are just dying to see, let me know!

Thanks for the enthusiastic support,

Snickety Lemon.


End file.
